Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system, a contents acquisition method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a contents acquisition program.
Background Art
Positioning methods used in indoor environments where GPS radio waves do not reach are collectively referred to as indoor positioning technology. In a known system using the indoor positioning technology, multiple beacon terminals are located in a predetermined area. As each beacon terminal transmits a beacon ID (i.e., identification information of the beacon terminal), a mobile terminal, such as a smartphone, receives the beacon ID and reports the beacon ID to a server via a network. The server then transfers predetermined contents to the mobile terminal.
For example, in the known system, one or more beacon terminals are located in a shopping mall to present a way to various places to a user who owns the mobile terminal, or in front of exhibits in a museum to provide information on the exhibit to the mobile terminal carried by the user as the mobile terminal gets close to the exhibit.